When the Pheonix Flies
by PeaceLovePotter731
Summary: Maggie Carter is seemingly normal, but when she finds the place of her near-nightmares, she meets her destiny, and some unexpected  freinds... please R&R! Rated T for possible languge in later chapters. Genre3- Freindship  just btw


'This is it…. The day I finally go to Hogwarts.' Thought little Maggie Carter as she stared at the black-and-scarlet train and all the other kids.

"Stay with your sister." She heard her dad say to her older brother.

As Carson started walking off, Maggie turned and hugged her dad.

"Be good, and make sure to write. Remember, you can send the letters with Cocoa." He said.

The little brown owl hooted at the sound of it's name.

"I know Dad. Give Mum a hug from me!" she said as she started towards the train.

"Wait! You're new here, and I'll bet your nervous out of your wits… Carson will show you around for a bit and help you adjust, ok?"

She rolled her eyes and ran to the train and started stowing her trunk away.

As she was stowing her trunk onto the train, she heard a clatter and angry hoots. She turned to see a pale boy with platinum blonde hair holding her cage that Cocoa was it. He was laughing.

"You call THIS a OWL? More like a feather duster to me." He said.

"It's a perfectly good owl and I'll take it back." She said snatching the cage back and glaring at the boy. "And I doubt you even have a better one."

He smirked and pointed to a magnificent eagle owl.

"You don't want to take that back?" he sneered.

"How'd you get that?" she asked.

"My family is rich. Full pureblood family to."

"Wow. Special little brat, aren't you?" she said.

"it would do you well not to insult me. I'm a Malfoy."

"Oh, the MALFOYS. Isn't that the Death Eaters?"

"It's none of your business. And as if you're any better. Probably a Mudblood."

"Halfblood. And it's not my fault you were terrorizing my owl."

He glared pointedly at her before pushing her into the train, knocking her owl out of its cage and her trunk fell to the ground, and opened, scattering her belongings. He laughed harshly before walking away. She got up and went straight to Cocoa, who was lying there with her wing at an awkward angle.

She put Cocoa in her cage, putting her out of further harm, and started picking up her clothes.

"Need any help with that?"

She turned around to see two boys, a ginger and a black haired, behind her.

"Sure…"

Together, they managed to get it all put in and stowed back into the train just as the whistle blew. Maggie quickly took Cocoa out of her cage and put her in her jacket pocket. She turned to the boys.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We'd better get on the train before it leaves." said the redhead.

They found a empty compartment and sat in it just as the train lurched forward. Maggie took Cocoa and her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Cocoa.

"Episkey."

The wing bent back normally and Cocoa flapped it then flew around the compartment a few times before settling itself onto the blackhaired boy's head. Maggie took Cocoa off of his head, and saw a flash of red on white. She reached out and pushed up his bangs, revealing a lightning scar.

"Youre Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded.

"Wow! My dad has told me all about you. I'm Maggie Carter. What's your name?" she said to the ginger.

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Are you first years?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Same here."

(A/N: you already know basically what happens next….)

Maggie watched as the Sorting Hat sang it's song then a teacher started calling names, and each one sat on a stool and were Sorted. She watched as 'Abbott, Hannah' was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

'Bones, Susan' 'Boot, Terry' 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' 'Brown, Lavender' and then…

"Carter, Magnolia!"

Maggie walked up to the stool and sat down. As the Sorting Hat slipped over her eyes, she saw Harry and Ron watching. Then she saw the inside of a old hat.

'Hmmm… good mind I see… but lots of bravery there to….. how about….'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Maggie jumped down and sat at the Gryffindor table next to two redhead twin boys and watched the rest of the Sorting. Harry and Ron soon joined her, along with a sandy haired Irish boy named 'Seamus Finnigan', a black boy by the name of 'Dean Thomas', and a chubby nervous-looking boy that looked like he had no idea whatsoever on how he was Sorted into Gryffindor called 'Neville Longbottom'. Maggie laughed and talked to them for hours until it was time for bed. As she started falling asleep, she thought about her new friends and the Sorting and everything that happened.

'See dad,' she thought, 'I don't need him. I made friends and adjusted all by my self.'

Then she drifted off to sleep, and she heard a low majestic cry, and imagined a buitiful Red and yellow bird inside a small room, full of moss and blood and dripping water, seeming to want to fly, but not able to.

'I'll help it fly… then it can soar away from this place…'

Then she rolled over and fell asleep once more, not knowing she might have just changed her life forever…


End file.
